Maremoto
by levadura
Summary: NaruSasuNaru . Sasuke desea que Naruto vuelva a ser ese mar rebelde que lo quiso, lo odió y buscó en otros tiempos.


**Warning: **NaruSasuNaru. Oh, la vida después de mucho tiempo. YAY.

** Summary**: Sasuke desea que Naruto vuelva a ser ese mar rebelde que lo quiso, lo odió y buscó en otros tiempos.

* * *

**Maremoto**.

Es agresivo, hosco, inconveniente. Con ojos de maremoto. Sasuke le da un estremecimiento por la espina dorsal cada vez que lo observa tan determinado, así que se ríe. Se sonríe con sarcasmo, bien y bonito y fuerte, como si fuera niño grande. En la víscera le revuelve el hecho de que el Hokage ya no le dirija esos ojos de tempestad.

A veces cuando lo mira lentamente, siente que lo ama. Lo siente, porque según él no lo sabe con certeza. Aún le queda esa pequeña duda a pesar de los años de fantasías, de rumores y de duelos.

O quizás simplemente se engaña, y dice sentir que lo quiere cuando sabe que lo quiere. Porque entiende que la idea de desearlo y tener la certeza de que nunca podrá tenerlo es mucha más frustración que lo que cualquier Uchiha podría aceptar.

Hace tiempo solía tener la costumbre de siempre obtener lo que quería, por su nombre.

Ahora esto aplicaba tanto como aquella vez. Aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo; cuando solía ser un verdadero Uchiha… sentía que todo lo podía, todo.

Muy dentro asiente con la idea de que este estatuto nunca aplicó para Naruto.

A pesar de saberlo, no podía evitar pegarle como para acercarlo y Naruto tampoco evitaba devolverle el golpe. Ni uno ni otro solía intimidarse. El rubio con el ánimo de color rojo, casi carbónico, lo tomaba de la solapa y casi para pulverizarse como la madera después del fuego, de una enfermiza manera Sasuke lo disfrutaba. Le deleitaba su frágil intimidad que ni siquiera él mismo comprendía.

Pero ahora Naruto lo deja solo un rato, se ríe para sus adentros y Sasuke siente que lo desmenuza. No lo golpea. No, el abandono duele aún más que el odio.

Y Sasuke lo sabe.

Intenta rellenar la indiferencia con el golpe que recibe de Naruto, que ahora está más lleno de resignación que de empeño, como solía ser en otras épocas.

Casualmente se quedan mirando el uno al otro, él desde en recoveco entre los árboles, el Hokage Naruto desde su ventana.

Susuke piensa que a veces el rumor del viento parece acercar el maremoto. La tormenta se aproxima. Y él no puede más que rezar porque sus pasiones se reanuden. Que los caballos se desboquen, que el maremoto purificador lo inunde todo. Odio, rencor, aunque sea eso. Más bien eso es lo quiere, no pide más, ni pide menos. Sería una locura y Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre razonable.

A veces quiere tomarlo de la mano y clavarle un kunai en el pecho. Odio, quiere odio. No merece menos.

Pero al parecer Naruto cree, o al menos eso dice con esos templados océanos paralizados que lo hielan, que no merece tanto. Y le sonríe. No hay compasión, no hay rencor, no hay nada.

Sasuke se frustra. Se frustra mucho. Pero según él no se frustra en realidad. No, porque siente que lo ama, no lo ama en realidad. Es sólo el sentimiento.

Y sonríe igual, a pesar de su angustia.

"Gracias, Hokage-sama" musita. La seriedad es su cara falsa. El sarcasmo es la máscara que cubre máscara.

Y Naruto ensancha la sonrisa. A pesar de que Sasuke arde, como madera en carbón y sus cenizas vuelan, con el azaroso ritmo del viento, Naruto ahora no es más que un congelado océano, donde las cenizas caen y se huden. El viento intenta alborotarlo, pero no puede nada contra el pétreo hielo. Y Sasuke desea que Naruto vuelva a ser ese mar rebelde que lo quiso, lo odió y buscó en otros tiempos.

Sasuke se sienta y esporádicamente, un tanto delirante, fantasea percibir un tanto de ese maremoto que queda para él en los ojos del Hokage. Espera y a veces se desengaña. Naruto lo mira de reojo, como adivinando en qué piensa.

Sasuke entonces lo ve: es el mar en reposo. Una pequeña esperanza se refleja en la boca del Uchiha.

No necesita nada más.

Porque todos saben, como bien aprendió en el país de la niebla, que en el mar la calma siempre precede a la tormenta.

* * *

12:14 am. Sin haber hecho mi tarea de Teoría L. :D YAY! Algo de Naruto (para variar). Oh, OOCness. Mierda ojalá que nadie me despedace. YA-HA! Tengo unas mierdas de tiempo sin escribir de este fandom. Bah. Nunca fui buena para ser OOCless, anyways.

Mi betareader está de vacaciones. Sí, ya no checo mis escritos (soy multi-task). Así que perdonen, voy a dejar esto fermentar y lo cambio cuando me dé suficiente asco.

Me largo. Así que. TRABAJEN DURO. Que es tiempo de exámenes, nenas. :D (Para mí, al menos sigh).


End file.
